The Secret Mission
by Techno-K
Summary: Ad Victoriam, brother and sister! It's for the Brotherhood!


Go easy. This is my first time writing a threesome. Enjoy!

* * *

The Secret Mission

"Paladin Danse. Knight. I'm glad you two are here." Elder Maxson replied.

Paladin Danse and I stood side by side, aboard the main deck of the Prydwen. The sound of metal being hit somewhere rang throughout the room.

"We received your message and came as soon as we could." Danse responded.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"You two are going to help me on a secret, special mission. This type of mission requires both of your assistance." Maxson replied.

"What type of mission is it?" Danse asked.

"I'll explain in more detail in my chambers. Follow me." He replied.

We followed him up above onto the quarters aboard the flying ship. I haven't been in the Brotherhood for very long, but I already had a weird feeling in my gut that this wasn't going to be an easy task. Once we entered the room, Elder Maxson motioned us to sit down at his small round table.

"So what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"We may have a solution to an ongoing problem that has been persistence in The Commonwealth. The Synths." Maxson replied.

Oh great. Danse had a look of curiosity and excitement on his face. I had mixed feelings about the whole situation. While The Brotherhood claims that insert non-human groups are abominations, not all of them are bad. In fact some of my best friends are Ghouls and Synths but fuck it. Ad Victoria or whatever.

"What about them?" Danse said.

"We think we may have found a way to tell the difference between a human and Synth. Now everyone knows you can't tell the different between a human and a synth, by just looking at them right? What if we can tell the different based on what was given to them down there?"

Danse and I gave Maxson a confused look.

"Those freaks at The Institute may have replicated their faces but not their genitals. The only way to tell the difference between a human and a synth is by…engaging in various sexual activities and intercourse."

…I'm sorry what?

"This, of course, is only an experiment. That's where you two come in."

"So…what you're trying to tell us is that we have to go out and fuck anyone that looks like a Synth?" I asked.

"Of course not. I'm saying is that I want you to test out this theory on both me and Paladin Danse." He replied.

"WHAT?!" We both exclaimed.

"E-E-Elder Maxson! While I respect your authority and whatever decision you make for The Brotherhood, I'm not so sure if this is…appropriate…" Danse suggested. I could see the red and pink rising in his cheeks.

"It's for The Brotherhood, Danse. Besides this isn't up for debate or discussing. Don't you want to feel good knowing that you're doing something for our brothers and sisters?" He asked.

"But…I mean…are you sure this is the right way to go about it?" Danse replied.

"Yeah! I mean can't we just, administer a test or something?" I chimed in. I mean, as much as I want to be stuck in between these two as a Brotherhood sandwich, I'm not sure if this was going to work or not.

"No. This is the only way. Like I said, it's an experiment. If it goes well then we can move forward. If not then it's back to the drawing board." Maxson added.

"We really don't have a choice huh? Well…let's get this over with." Danse said defeated.

I nodded and stood up. Danse left the room to remove his power armor suit, while Maxson was already taking off his big fur coat. I sat down on the bed and unzipped my vault suit. By the time Danse came back in, I was down in my bra and panties. Danse looked like an astronaut without his armor. I motion Danse to come a bit closer to me. Maxson stood next to me shirtless.

"So…h-how should we go about this?" Danse asked. He was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Watch me, Paladin, and learn." Maxson grunted. He reached down and gave my breast a good squeeze. A small moan crept out from my lips.

"Like this?" Danse asked.

I felt his lips kiss my neck gently and his hand grab my other breast softly. Another moan came tumbling out. Both men proceeded to grope both breast at the same time. My hands starting to trace the outside of Maxson's black leather pants and Danse's suit. The gentle touch soon became a rub, and I found myself rubbing the outside of both gentlemen. Maxson pulled my hand away and unzipped his pants. Danse threw off his suit and I found myself sitting in between two very sexy (and big) men. I unhooked my bra and starting to suck on Maxson while rubbing off Danse. Grunts and moans echoed within the room.

"Ahh…that's it Knight…" Maxson huffed.

I continued to suck off Maxson while rubbing off Danse. They both felt so big in my hand and mouth. I could tell Maxson was really enjoying it by the way his eyes were closed, and how he let out such soft subtle groans. The more I suck him off, the lower and louder his moans were. Danse took my hand away, after a moment, and asked me to lay down on my back. I obeyed and felt my panties being pulled off. A few seconds later, I felt a tongue roll up against my clit. My whole body tingled and my moans turned into loud ones as Danse continued to lick me there. Maxson placed his hard cock back in my mouth and pinched at my nipples. Amazing. Maxson felt so big against my mouth and tongue. My tongue swirled and wrapped itself around his shaft, and my mouth was taking every inch of it. If I had to guess, Maxson was about seven inches? Danse was sucking on my clit, at this point, and snuck in a finger in me as well. At first he fingered me slowly, and soon enough he went a little faster. Tickling and teasing my inner walls and clit, I couldn't help but moan even louder than before. He stopped for a moment and went to plant gentle kisses and love bites on my inner thighs. I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Just…put it in me already!" I moaned out.

"Beg for it." Maxson obeyed.

I begged and moaned for him to fuck me. I really wanted it. Like **REALLY** wanted it. Maxson pulled his cock out of my mouth and told Danse to step aside.

"On your hands and knees, Knight."

I obeyed and moved my body to where my mouth was facing Danse's abs and my pussy near Maxson's cock. And then…I felt him shove it all inside without warning. A loud cry came out this time.

"Keep her quiet, Danse." He huffed.

Danse nodded and carefully put my mouth on his cock. Holy shit. I thought Maxson was big but God damn Danse! I could barely fit my whole mouth on it. I had to use my hand to jerk and suck him off at the same time. His moans were lost in the room as Maxson continued to fuck me. He grabbed ahold of my ass cheeks and gave them a good slap. Harder. Faster. Harder. My whole body was trembling and shaking. God this feels so fucking amazing. I felt Maxson lean in and grope my breast again, and planting some kisses and bites on the side of my neck. I went a little further down on Danse to the point where I almost could get him off by deep-throating him.

"E-Elder Maxson…I want a turn too…" Danse huffed.

Maxson slowly stopped and quickly pulled out. He told us to move and ended up laying on his back. I knew what to do. I got on top of the Paladin and hovered a bit above his hard cock. Teasing him I grabbed his cock, gently, and traced my wet outer walls. Huffing, Danse practically begged me to put it in. I slowly slid myself inside of him. Holy shit. And then it got better. Maxson came from behind and lean me forward. Then he slowly inserted himself in my tight ass. This time I let out a huge moan as the two them started to thrust and pound me. Heavy pants, moans, and grunts were all mixed in together. Danse was groping and pinching my breast while Maxson was biting and nibbling my neck. At this point my body was in pure ecstasy. I don't know how much more I could take of this.

"D-Danse! M-Maxson! I'm almost close!" I huffed out.

"Oh God! I'm going to cum!" Danse cried.

And just like that all three of us came synonymous of each other. Exhausted, I laid down on Danse's body, and rested my head on his chest. Maxson slowly pulled out and went over to put his pants back on.

"Well…?" Danse huffed, "was the experiment a success?"

"No. This is going to be tougher than I thought." He replied. He turned back around to face us.

"Thank you, Knight. Paladin Danse. That was…interesting. If something should develop, you two will be the first to know. Dismissed." Maxson added.

Danse and I left the Prydwen without saying a word. The Brotherhood sure is weird.


End file.
